


Snow Warmth

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: The quiet of the snow, a glowing strongly feeling of love and Honoka makes Maki be a little more honest than she usually would be. But she’s glad to be…She’s happy to be with the one she loves this snowy, winter day.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Snow Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jack!! This is for ya~ ;D 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve and may you enjoy~ XD

Maki breathes out and watches her breath come out as misty air.

_It’s cold…_

“It really is nice, isn’t it?” A voice that seemed so out of place in this quiet snow-covered pathway to the bus station breaks the minute silence.

The redhead blinks once as she looks around to notice how much snow was falling; she smiles in ever the slightest. She’s not a big fan of the cold, but she certainly is a fan of the beauty of the snow.

_It is nice._

“I could walk and play in the snow for hours. There’s so much we can do after all!” Maki could hear the smile even before she turns to see it. It wasn’t even an active thought to look at the girl who was talking to her; that voice just _made_ her look.

_Honoka is way too energetic for someone who just gone through school… but then again…_

Maki observes Honoka from the side; the way Honoka had a bounce in her step and then lifting her hands… Taking a deep breath and then blowing air at her hands.

_Honoka is always energetic after school as compared to during classes._

Maki’s lips twitch upwards since the gingerhead wasn’t looking.

_I’d like to think it’s because she’s excited to see me…_

Maki shakes her head with a conflicted expression now.

_What am I even thinking of? Gosh, this would make it seem like I’m a lovestruck idiot!_

“I’m glad to be walking home with you on this pretty snowy day, Maki-chan~” Honoka’s comment catches Maki off guard as she blinks a multitude of times.

“Ehh?? What are you saying so suddenly, Honoka!” Maki’s eyebrows furrows and she pulls at the purple mittens she was wearing.

Honoka grins at Maki before blowing at her hands again, a few more times over her fingers. “Maki-chan is so cute.”

“Stop that!” Maki looks away flustered but also turns back when she hears Honoka repeatedly blowing at her hands again… Hands that were not covered in mittens. Hands that were obviously red and shaking.

_Honoka forgot her mittens-_

“Ma~ki~chan~” Honoka sings which snaps Maki out of her focus on Honoka’s hands that were exposed to the snowy evening air. “Do you think it’d be fun to build a snowman together?”

“Um…”

“Or a snow castle! Instead of sandcastles…A snow castle sounds fun! And you’ll be the princess. Because you’re the most beautiful princess around~” Honoka nods to herself though she was gazing right at Maki.

Maki couldn’t help but be caught in the view of Honoka’s soft, earnest blue hues, fluffy cute orange-brown hair and loving, pink smile. The pianist realizes soon enough that she was staring and turns away once again. Taking a moment to calm her hummingbird heart and relatively sweaty palms beneath the gloves.

Maki clears her throat once before facing the front. “…Yeah…It’d be fun.”

_Honoka is so…disarming…In the most unexpected of times…_

Maki shakes her head internally, not listening to Honoka’s chatter about Christmas food and games and other fun things to do in the snow.

_But that’s not the point. Right now, Honoka is…_

Maki reaches over before the gingerhead could warm her own hands again by breathing hot hair over them. The pianist has a hold of Honoka’s hand.

“Maki-chan?” Honoka looks over, tilting her head sideways.

_Cute. Why is she so cute?_

Maki glances sideways, finding it hard to keep eye contact with those gorgeous blues and Honoka’s simple quizzical look sent her way. “You forgot your gloves again.”

Honoka chuckles apologetically. “Y-Yeah…I was rushing to school…to not be late! …And… _couldn’t wait to see you too…”_ Honoka adds quietly.

_Honoka._

Maki’s grip on her senior’s left hand tightens in response. _“…I couldn’t wait to see you too.”_

_Ah, why did I say that out loud?_

“Eh? What did you say?” Honoka’s eyes were wide with curiosity.

“N-Nothing.”

_Good, she didn’t hear-_

“Maki-chan! You definitely said something! Tell me~~” Honoka whines, pouting and continuously asking Maki to tell.

“I said nothing…” Maki shifts her hands to hold Honoka’s in a more comfortable position though she cranes her neck sideways to not make eye contact with Honoka.

The gingerhead, however, always seemed to have a way in making Maki be more honest. Honoka subconsciously squeezes Maki’s hands in hers while she adorably pesters the embarrassed pianist for answers.

_Ugh…Honoka is way too persistent…_

“Muu… Maki-chan is so stubborn.”

Maki’s eyebrows twitched at that accusation. “I can say the same about you.” Maki retorts.

Honoka’s drive in finding out what Maki whispered earlier simmers down into a bitter-sweet smile from Maki’s retort. “…But you like that about me?”

The redhead looks over to catch a glimpse of that self-doubt and insecurity Honoka rarely revealed.

_Honoka…_

Maki sighs in her head, lifts the gingerhead’s hand up to her lips and kisses the red from cold knuckles softly. “Honoka. That’s what I like about you.”

When those uncertain blue looks into Maki’s violet ones, Maki continues, “Even when it makes me worry and almost got a heart attack when you fainted on stage.”

Honoka jolts like an arrow shot in her back. “Uu…I’m sorry…” The leader of Muse stares at her feet digging the snow on the ground.

_Don’t face the ground…_

“Look here.”

Honoka raises her head to meet Maki’s strong and certain violet eyes.

_I’m gonna regret this. I’m gonna regret this…I’m gonna regret this if I don’t do it._

“I love you in Spring. I love you in Summer. I love you in Autumn. And,” Maki pauses to look around them. The gingerhead doing the same to take in the view of the snow-covered roads and objects once again. “I love you in Winter.”

Maki takes a deep breath. “Don’t doubt yourself or _my_ love for you, baka.”

_I said it. I said it. And ugh, Honoka is staring at me… I-_

Honoka’s cheeks were hot and red by ‘winter’ but hearing the first-year be honest with her like that… Honoka’s entire body felt warm from the inside out despite the temperature around them.

Blue eyes that are shimmering with moist and love gaze right at Maki. “I love you too, Maki-chan.”

“Good.” Maki smiles as she pockets Honoka’s hand. “To…keep your hand warm.”

Honoka’s smile grew tenfold and coos loudly. “Aww~ Maki-chan is so sweet! I love you, Maki-chan!”

“Q-Quiet it down, Honoka!” Maki tries to cover Honoka’s mouth with her other hand.

But Honoka dodges with a playful beam. “I love~ Maki-chan~!”

“Honoka!”

_Mou!!_

Honoka’s silly giggles filled the air while Maki couldn’t help but smile as she ‘chased’ after the jolly girl, their hands intertwined in a really, really warm pocket this snowy walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh~ I like honest Maki. Especially more so when she’s SO conflicted about it. XD 
> 
> _“Why am I being honest? I shouldn’t be so honest! Ugh but—”_
> 
> _But Honoka always make me do it!_
> 
> And I actually like showcasing Honoka’s more vulnerable, insecure side of her too. She may be a Goddess to us, but she too is a girl in a big world. >w<
> 
> I’m glad that she has people by her side to get through the tough times! Insecurity gets to even the strongest of people after all! :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, Jack! 
> 
> And to anyone else who read this~ ^w^ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like ;D (I’ll be playing in my non-existent snow while waiting for your comments! XD) 
> 
> See you next story~ :3


End file.
